


Wisdom Teeth

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You just got your wisdom teeth taken out and your girlfriend helps take care of you.





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

You hated the dentist and when you found out that you had to get your wisdom teeth taken out, let’s just say you weren’t happy. But you had Wanda by your side so that was the only good thing about the whole thing. After you had your wisdom teeth taken out, your dentist told Wanda how to help you while you’re recovering. 

While you were recovering you couldn’t have any solid foods or your favorite hot beverage. You did have medication to take for the pain which would help. You thought you would be able to take the pain, but honestly you couldn’t take it, you just wanted it all to stop.

You were on the couch when Wanda came over to you with a glass of water and some pain medication. “Take this, my love.” She sits down next to you and hands you the glass of water and the medication. 

You put the medication in your mouth and take a sip of water. You gave your girlfriend a small smile. “Thanks Wanda.”

Wanda opens her arms and you cuddle into her, you wrapped your arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around you and kissed your forehead. 

After a few minutes you sigh and began to pout. “This sucks…”

“You’ll feel better soon, printsessa.” Wanda used her powers to grab the TV remote. Once she had the remote in her hand she turned the TV on a put your favorite show on. “As soon as you’re healed I’ll go get your favorite take out.” She kissed your forehead again.

“Really?” You looked up at her.

“Of course.” Wanda smiles and pulls you impossibly closer to her.

“You’re the best babe.” You smile and lean up to place a kiss on her cheek. 

After a few hours of watching TV with Wanda you started to fall asleep. Wanda noticed this and turned off the TV and picked up a book and started to read it to you to help you fall asleep.


End file.
